This invention relates to a frame and, more particularly, relates to a frame assembly for one or two sided display of several pictures or posters where only one would have normally been displayed.
Conventional frames for pictures or posters are intended for display of a single poster only. A recess on the inner surface of the frame engages the perimeter of a poster to hold it in place. It is an object of the present invention to provide a sub-frame assembly in conjunction with a conventional outer frame to display several posters.
Pictures or posters displayed in a window or open space which may be viewed from both sides require a frame to facilitate two sided viewing. A further object of the present invention is the provision of a frame assembly which permits mounting pictures or posters to be viewed from both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,543 discloses a knock down frame for exchangeable posters. Angle connectors for holding frame components together are secured by headless screws. However, bifurcated angle connectors having a slot to permit exchange of posters cannot be secured to the adjacent frame components and the frame, especially of a large commercial size, lacks desired rigidity.
U.S. Pat No. 4,630,386 discloses a one or two sided frame permitting quick and permanent assembly to rigidly display a single poster. Posters may be easily exchanged through a slot in one outer frame component.